tapparadisecovefandomcom-20200215-history
Harvest Festival
Harvest Festival was a Fixed Date Quest which started on the 23th of November 2012. It consisted of six parts and lasted 3 days. Harvest Festival (1/6) Challenge: Come on! We have to make sure the village is safe and prepared for the storm! * Tap 20 Houses to prepare the village! * Build an Emergency Shelter (takes 9 hours to build, costs: 220,100 Coins, 60 Wood; earning 888 every 2 minutes). * Collect from it thrice to ensure it's safe. The storm is raging and our feast is ruined! What are we going to do? Reward: * 10 Sapphires, 1,500 Coins. Harvest Festival (2/6) Challenge: Everyone is safe in the shelter, but it will be a restless and uncomfortable night like this. We have to keep people calm! * Build a Cot Maker for more emergency beds (takes 7 hours to build, costs: 769,900 Coins, 40 Wood). * Defeat pirates for 3 drumsticks as food. * Wait out the storm for 5 hours. It sounds like the winds are dying down. Let's go assess the damage. Reward: * 5 Emeralds, 2,000 Coins. The storm destroyed our food, washed away our feast hall, and decimated our cook fires. The festival is ruined! Harvest Festival (3/6) Challenge: Well ... I suppose the best we can do is clean up the mess. I'm so upset! * Do a medium voyage (any). * 2 mermaid searches (any). * Upgrade the Cot Maker to Tier 2 (1,130 Pearls). *Sigh* It's worse than I thought. What a terrible thing to happen. Reward: * 1 Black Pearl, 2,500 Coins. I am pleased to see your people are safe from the storm. But why so glum? Little is seriously damaged. Our Green Corn Festival is primarily thankfulness for friends and forgiveness of enemies, not just food. Is yours not the same? We can accomplish this even through the storm. Harvest Festival (4/6) Challenge: Come, together we will celebrate our festivals of appreciation despite all that has come to pass. * Build a bonfire (a Decoration, takes 12 hours to build, costs: 27,910 Coins). * Bribe 2 pirates. * Craft 5 Sapphires. Truly one of our most wonderful festivals yet, especially to have you as our new friends! Perhaps we can yet save the feast! Reward: * 12 Sapphires, 3,000 Coins. Harvest Festival (5/6) Challenge: A feast takes just a few small things from many. Let us prepare it together. * Build a Spice Seller (takes 16 hours to build, costs: 778,250 Coins, 40 Wood). * Collect from Fishing Pond. * Get a coconut for a sweet drink. Reward: * 5 Emeralds, 3,500 Coins. Harvest Festival (6/6) Harvest_festival_6_6.1.jpg Harvest_festival_6_6.jpg Challenge: We're going to have a wonderful feast! Let's get everyone here to celebrate * The Bald Eagle is the sign of strength & recovery. Find one! (a decoration, takes 9 hours to build, costs: 31,210 Coins). * Have Cpt. John's Merchantman John spread the word on a long voyage. * Invite the mermaids with a search! Reward: * Turkey Farm (a Merchant). Category:Quests